


Cats the Musical One Shots

by DaisyErina



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jellicles, M/M, Reader Insert, one shots, ships, smut?, this fandom needs more love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: A collection of one shots, either ships or reader inserts, with my favorite Jellicle cats. Requests are open!
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Electra/Etcetera (Cats), Jemima/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Mungojerrie/Victoria (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats), alonzo/jemima, alonzo/reader, jemima/reader, mungojerrie/reader, munkustrap/reader, plato/mistoffelees, plato/reader, pouncival/etcetera, rum tum tugger/reader, rumpleteazer/reader, victoria/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Cats the Musical One Shots

**Plato x Reader**  
  
“Come over here and make me.”  
  
Plato hasn’t been paying you enough attention, so you decide to dance with other toms until he makes you a priority.  
  
_Words:_ 1,145

  


The paw holding yours was foreign, but not altogether unpleasant. It had been a long time since you’d danced with someone besides your beloved. Your toes lifted from the ground as you were twirled, spinning back and forth between your partner’s arms. A giggle fled your lips as you were dipped back, showcasing your flexibility and balance, one of your legs lifting into the air gracefully. A strong hand wrapped around your back kept you in place, and eyes that were not your mate’s sparkled with mischief as they gazed down at you.  
  
You weren’t doing anything wrong. You weren’t even romantically flirting with the tom currently twirling you across the junkyard. Mungojerrie had been your best friend for years, and your mate Plato knew that well enough. Though he’d always been a touch jealous of your closeness with the thieving tom, you’d chosen Plato as your lover, and most of his concerns were quickly laid to rest.  
  
But today, for one reason or another, you’d opted to practice with the tiger striped tom instead of your patched love, and it was making the latter feel rather left out. Unfortunately for Plato, that was the entire point.  
  
You adored the playful, innocent relationship he had with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. You loved his bromance with Alonzo. You found amusement in the budding companionship he’d found in Mistoffelees. But all of those commitments left little time for you, and when you’d expressed as much to your mate, he’d been less than bothered. He’d explained that you each had your own friends with whom you were allowed to spend time, and that he’d make time for you soon.  
  
But his idea of soon wasn’t soon enough. If he wasn’t going to give you attention of his own accord, you were going to take it from him.  
  
“I’d forgotten how strong you are, Jer,” you teased as you were pulled into an upright standing position. You rested a paw on his striped bicep, batting your eyes girlishly up at his grinning face.  
  
A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he watched your expressions. He knew exactly what you were doing from the moment you’d asked him for a dance. You and Plato had been inseparable for the first several months of your courtship, and as your best friend, Mungojerrie had noticed your lack of time together as of late. So when you invited him to spin you around in the middle of the junkyard for any cat to see, he understood immediately that you wanted your mate’s attention.  
  
“Gotta be strong to keep up with a beautiful queen,” the tiger purred, offering you an overdramatic bow. As he rose, he took your paw in his and kissed the back of it, knowing full well that Plato was somewhere behind him, perched on the old tire, attempting to have a discussion with Alonzo.  
  
Alonzo also recognized your technique and chuckled to himself. “I do believe they’re putting on a show for you, Plat.”  
  
The younger tom groaned softly, his tail twitching behind him as he gazed at you being held securely in your best friend’s arms.  
  
“They’re just friends,” he returned, though he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or Alonzo.  
  
“That’s why she chose him,” the black-and-white tom countered, stretching out atop the tire. “You’ve always been jealous of their intimacy. Dancing with anyone else wouldn’t have granted her the reaction she desires.”  
  
Plato gulped, tearing his eyes away from your teeth gnawing at your lower lip to look towards the older tom. “What reaction is that?”  
  
Alonzo snorted. “You’re not that naïve, Plato. She wants your attention. Everyone’s noticed that you haven’t really had time for her lately.”  
  
The brown-and-white tom dropped his gaze to his lap. Had he really been ignoring you so blatantly? He hadn’t thought he’d spent that much time away from you. You spent most nights at his den, although for the last several nights, he’d been out with his friends… Oh, dear. Alonzo was right. The entire tribe, evidently, was right. He had been ignoring you, and now he had to fix it.  
  
Jumping off the tire, he sauntered towards the center of the yard where you were resting your head on Mungojerrie’s shoulder. “Hey, (y/n),” he called, immediately catching your attention. “Stop flirting with him.”  
  
Your eyes narrowed, and Mungojerrie chewed the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh. So, Plato was succumbing to your antics, but wasn’t ready to admit defeat yet?  
  
“Come over here and make me,” you challenge, crossing your arms over your chest. You took one single step away from your best friend, who was nearly doubled over in an attempt to contain his amusement. Plato sent him a half-hearted glare before focusing back on you. He really only had himself to blame, but he could still attempt to be intimidating.  
  
You lifted your chin defiantly as Plato approached, not entirely certain what to expect. A soft apology, perhaps? An explanation of his absence? A complaint about you draping yourself across the one tom that challenged Plato’s confidence?  
  
What you didn’t even consider was your mate bending slightly, securing his arms around your waist, and hoisting you over his shoulder. A startled yelp fell from your lips as you flailed in his hold, but despite his age, Plato was quite strong and held you firmly.  
  
As you exhaled a sigh and let your arms dangle over your mate’s back, you could see Mungojerrie rolling across the floor, clutching his abdomen and howling with laughter. Perhaps the blood was rushing to your head too quickly, but you were almost certain you saw a smirk of amusement on Alonzo’s face as well.

  


Long fingers carded through the fur at the top of your head, eliciting a strong of purrs from your throat. Your head was tucked into Plato’s neck where you occasionally placed kissed, enticing a purr from the tom as well.  
  
“You know I didn’t mean to ignore you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss between your ears.  
  
You hummed softly, nuzzling into his collarbone. “I know.”  
  
“Next time, just tell me I’m being an idiot,” he pleaded. “I hate seeing other toms put their arms around you.”  
  
“I did tell you that you were being an idiot,” you countered, lifting your head just enough to glance at his confused face. Giggling softly, you pressed a kiss to his lips. “I tried to talk to you first, Plat. You weren’t listening.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he frowned, and you nuzzled just under his chin, forcing another purr from his throat.  
  
“Just don’t do it again,” you reasoned. “You know Mungojerrie is harmless, right? We’re just friends. He’s got a thing for Victoria, anyway.”  
  
Plato snorted, nuzzling into the top of your head. The two of you fell asleep, happy to make up for lost naps and cuddles.


End file.
